


My Rose

by impossible_miracles



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_miracles/pseuds/impossible_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chips usually solve everything but the Tardis has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rose

The Tardis whirred and breathed its last sigh, landing with a bump.  
“Are we here?,” Rose asked, a flash of excitement in her eyes.   
“Yep. Everywhere and anywhere!,” replied the Doctor with his cheeky smile, he would never get tired of watching her run around the console to wards the wooden doors in an attempt to discover the new and distant world just beyond. He smiled at the daring curiosity in her eyes. She opened the door slowly and he joined her, peering out at the new world.  
“Cardiff!?,” she exclaimed with disdain.  
“You promise me new galaxies and all I get is Cardiff!”  
The Doctor looked puzzled.  
“Ah well, at least its Cardiff on Earth!” “Not too far out, I was planning to take us to Cardiff in 1837.”  
“What do you mean 'at least its Cardiff on Earth'? There is only one Cardiff!” Rose replied indignantly.   
“Well not strictly true, there is New New Cardiff on the planet Axia in the distant left arm of the Andromeda Galaxy,” he rambled on. “Slightly different to its counterpart back here on Earth though, everything's pink!”  
She cut him off.  
“God you are bloody weird!”  
She looked up at him, giving him a kind smile.  
“Cardiff, Earth will do. C'mon lets go get some chips, I'm starving.”  
They jogged hand in hand over to a small chippy just by Cardiff Bay. As they walked in and ordered their chips, low grey clouds passed over head starting a heavy downpour, streaks of rain cut across windows violently, like angry tears. They ran back through the rain to the Tardis, deciding to eat their chips there. Rose sat down on the chair by the console and ravenously ate her chips, stabbing at them with her fork. The Doctor picked at his chips thoughtfully.  
“Rose?,” he asked finally.  
“Mmm?,” she replied, through a mouthful of chips.  
“Can you hear it?”  
“Hear what Doctor?” She looked up from her chips.  
“Can you hear the Tardis?”. He continued to look at her.  
She looked puzzled. She got up and walked over to him.  
“Listen Rose, listen really carefully, she's there. Close your eyes.”  
Rose did and stood very still, she waited and listened, and sure enough there was something. She could feel a sort of consciousness, she didn't really know how to describe it, it was large and noticeable now, she could read it's thoughts and it could read hers. Her breath hitched.   
“I...I...I've never noticed it before.” Rose stumbled, lost for words.  
“The Tardis is a sentient being Rose, she was not built but grown back on Gallifrey. She can hear my thoughts and I can hear hers, she's alive,” he said.  
“She's just about the only being that can read my thoughts, I usually keep them guarded but because of our psychic link....she likes you you know...”  
This caught Rose by surprise.  
“Really?, she can ready my thoughts too?” her cheeks coloured in embarrassment.  
“She will answer you, you know. If you ask her anything, she will answer, she's there.”  
Rose nodded.  
“What's she thinking now?,” Rose asked.  
The Doctor smiled.  
“She's jealous,” he replied.  
“Of what?,” Rose questioned, confused.  
“Of you Rose Tyler, she's jealous of you.”  
“Of me!?” Rose was slightly shocked.  
She tried to listen, to access the Tardis's thoughts. Suddenly a sense of chill and fear washed over her, she stumbled backwards. Two words hung before her eyes.  
'BAD WOLF'  
but she shook them away.  
“Rose!” The Doctor was immediately at her side to steady her.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I'm fine Doctor really,” she replied. “I'm just a bit tired, I'll go and lie down for a bit.”  
He smiled as he watched her go up the steps and off deeper in to the Tardis. Jealousy, he thought to himself. The Tardis hummed in response. He smiled.   
“Jealous of my pink and yellow human.” “Of my Rose.”


End file.
